10 Worst Moments in Murder Mystery 2 Roblox
10 Worst Moments in Murder Mystery 2 Roblox is the sixth video in the Robstix Series. Characters * Robstix * The Noob * Bacon Hair * Bacon Girl * Brown Charmer (Debut) * Pizza Girl (Debut) * Blonde Hair Boy (Debut) * Blonde Hair Girl (Debut) Worst Moments #1: Wrong Direction In a game of Murder Mystery 2, Bacon Hair (as the Detective) gets killed by Blonde Hair Boy, which causes the Noob to pick up the gun, but while his gun is reloading, Blonde Hair Boy comes near them, which causes them to back away, but the Noob goes into another room, while Robstix is running down the hallway, but Robstix gets killed by a thrown knife. #2: Camping in Rooms When Robstix is the murderer, he goes on a killing spree until the Noob is the last standing innocent. Robstix waits for him to come out until some time has passed. Afterward, he becomes impatient and goes into the room to finish him off, but the Noob was holding the gun the entire time, which meant when Robstix went into the room the Noob managed to shoot him. #3: People who Lie When the game is about to start, Bacon Girl goes near Robstix. Robstix tries to back her off but she says that she isn't the murderer, but Robstix wants to make sure she isn't lying. When the game start, Bacon Girl takes out a knife and kills Robstix. #4: The Person who Bugs you When Robstix is collecting some coins Brown Charmer starts following him wherever he goes. This leads to Robstix killing Brown Charmer which also kills him. (Killing an Innocent Player will cause the Detective to die because they shot the wrong person) #5: Bad Timing Brown Charmer as the murderer is about to kill Blonde Hair Girl and Pizza Girl, but Robstix makes them stand back because he's the detective. When Robstix is about to shoot Brown Charmer, Bacon Hair comes out and Robstix accidentally shoots him instead. #6: People who hide with you at the wrong time When Bacon Hair is the murderer Robstix hides behind some crates, which makes him laugh saying that Bacon Hair will never find him behind the crates. But when Bacon Hair is chasing the Noob, the Noob hides with Robstix behind the crate, which makes Bacon Hair go there too and find both of them. This leads to the Noob and Robstix gets killed. #7: Not listening to the detective When Blonde Hair Boy is the detective, Robstix appears while Bacon Girl (as the murderer) is chasing him. B.H.B tells Robstix to get out of the way because he is going to shoot Bacon Girl. Robstix ignores that, but B.H.B shoots Robstix instead of Bacon Girl. #8: Betrayal In the Murderer Mystery 2 Lobby, Blonde Hair Boy wants to team with Robstix. Robstix accepts, and they kill multiple players in many games. In one game when B.H.B is the murderer, he kills Blonde Hair Girl. Robstix behind him says "Nice team!" Then B..H.B kills him. #9: Out of Time Robstix is the murderer at the end of a game. He then has one innocent player to kill which would be Brown Charmer. When Robstix sees Brown Charmer, he is about to kill him until time runs out. #10: Murderer Chances aren't the luckiest Robstix plays multiple rounds of Murderer Mystery 2 to see if he can be the murderer, but he keeps on getting innocent. When he has 26% of being the murderer, he finally gets chosen. When the game starts, he comes rushing upon Brown Charmer (as the detective). But Brown Charmer brings out a gun and shoots Robstix. Poll Do you like this? Yes! No. I Don't Know Category:Episodes